Clan:The Blooded Hand - Resistance Elite
Category:Clans Origins The Blooded Hand was not always the clan of Elite Assassins and Soldiers that it is feared as today. Before the Great Flood, they were survivors: soldiers, civilians and criminals, all abandoned by their countries as their leaders fled to the safety of the ark. However, against all odds, they managed to cling to survival, and over the course of several years, regrouped into a small army of refugees, surviving through piracy and taking what they needed. Each group of people knew that to survive, they must adapt; Soldiers, teaching Civilians to maintain and utilise firearms; Mafioso and triads teaching the black arts of Assassination and Subterfuge; and slowly, the motley band of survivors bonded, and as their skills merged, the Blooded hand was born. Finding the Ark For 3 years the Hand ruled the oceans, merging other bands of survivors into their own, distrubuting their supplies, and teaching them the arts of survival. It was in the last year that disaster struck. The Hand, now consisting of well over 700 men and women, a military battleship, and a small fleet of brigs, was defeated in battle by an unknown adversary, and was decimated. The Fighting was brutal. Boarding efforts were repelled time and again by Ex-Marines, Death rained from above from Formers Assassins, and soldiers died side by side with Criminals. But despite the heroic efforts of the Hand, and the many casualties they inflicted upon the invaders, they couldn't stand against the faceless, armoured men of whom they fought. The Survivors, numbering but a few of the most highly trained, most exceptional fighters from the Underworld and Military, escaped from the battle, and fled into uncharted seas. It was then, that they found the Ark. What they found was nothing like they expected; Poverty lay grovelling at the feet of gross materialism, and the rusted town to which they approached radiated oppression. Joining The Resistance After seeking haven amongst the dregs of society, in what would later be known as 'Container City', the Blooded hand began the slow process of rebuilding; finding enough rations was hard enough in the poverty stricken slums, and death lurked around every corner. Yet despite the new start, the Hand never forgot the Armoured men who had destroyed their hope and their lives, and vowed to avenge their fallen brothers-in-arms. It came as a surprise, therefore, when they discovered that the force who had decimated them were none other than Ark Security Personel, and the oppressors of their new lives. Furious, and in a show of blind vengeance, the Hand immediately began to recruit new men and women, teaching them as they had done 3 years ago; only this time, to show no mercy to their enemy. The Hand grew once more into a mighty force, and the Resistance, eager to utilise their combat prowess, requested their assistance, and intergrated them into their militia. Eager for vengeance, the Hand accepted, and immediately began recruiting from the Resistance. The Brink of Civil War Ark Security, despite hearing frequent cases of patrols simply dissapearing, merely assumed that the hand were a simple group of Revolutionists, and were of low concern. Had they known that the growing force was the remnants of the Fleet of survivors who had killed many of their men, circumstances would have been very different. But the Hand Continued to harass Security forces, and their reputation as cold, efficient killers earned them the Respect of the Resistance, and eventually, the honour of serving as their Elite Unit. Now, as Civil war looms, it is time for the Blooded hand to get their vengeance...or Die Trying. Hierachy Unlike many conventional military groups, the hand was comprised of 2 sub groups; Soldiers and The Underworld Criminals. The Hierachy reflects this, with a Pyramid separating the 2 units. The Clan as a whole wear black and red with anything that covers the head and face, excluding helmets. The Listener : The Listener is the Leader of The Organisation. All orders come from him, through the council, to be issued to both groups. The Title of Listener is a heavy burden; it is so named due to the Listener being responsible for hearing the fallen comrades calls for revenge, and acting on their will. Note that the Listener has authority over both aspects of the organisation, and can assume command on the field of battle. Class and Body type are irrelevant. The Hand : The Hand is the Council. Comprising of 5 members, including the Listener, both The General and The Shadow take their orders from the Hand, and pass them down through the ranks. The Hand can assume any body type, though it must consist of one soldier, one medic, one operative, and one engineer. The Shadow : The Leader of the Darker side of The Hand; commander of Assassins and operatives, and responsible for tactical elimination and battlefield intel. Must be Medium or Light Bodytype and an Operative. The General : Leader of Military and Frontline assaults, The General is the Backbone of the Organisation; dealing in cold, hard facts and dealing death to all in his way. He is responsible for leading the frontline on to victory. Must be Heavy or Medium Body type and either a Soldier or Engineer. The Shamans : Outside the chain of command, they are responsible for healing all members of the resistance. Can be any body type, but must be a healer. The Lurkers : Lurkers are under the Command of the Shadow, and are to assist in gathering intel, assassination of key enemies, and supporting Vangaurds in moments of crisis. Must be Medium or Light body type, and operative class. The Vangaurds : Under the command of the General, they are the frontline troopers, and face threats head on. Their role is to hold the line, capture objectives, and to annihalate all oppostion. Must be medium or heavy body type, and Either a Soldier or Engineer. The Associates : Any non-member, who is either working with us in battle, or waiting to be initiated into the clan, is an Associate. Until they can join a sect, they remain as Associates. Members who are too low level to equip hoods exc are also associates, as they have yet to gather enough Combat Experience. Joining The Clan The Blooded hand is an Xbox only Clan. To join, leave a note on the current listener's profile, Frivolous Hampster. Note that any leadership role bar Listener will be appointed at the Listeners discretion, and the majority of recruits will fall into Vangaurd, Lurker, or Shaman Roles. The Clan support a friendly, casual gaming attitude, without giving out abuse or taking the game too seriously. Members List Listener : MeTaLMiLiTiA754 The Hand : MeTaLMiLiTiA754, ___________, ___________, ___________, ____________. (yet to be announced) Shadow : MCNinjaSandwich General : ___________ (yet to be announced) Lurkers: ____________________ ____________________ ____________________ (yet to be announced) Vangaurds: ____________________ ____________________ ____________________ (yet to be announced) Shamans : ____________________ ____________________ ____________________ (yet to be announced)